churchofcwafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Superdadsuper/Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays
Hello community. Its been a great year for . Very slow, but some subtle growth. We've also had introductions to many programs this year: Featured Article, facts from our social media pages, partnerships with Wikia's Book Hub, initiatives to create literary content, as well as several edits and contributions. This year's growth wasn't a tremendous leap, but it laid the groundwork for the start of many programs which will allow viewers and editors a-like ways to participate in wiki events and learn more about the content the wiki has to offer. One of the largest changes we made this year was to decide to be of a Christian point-of-view rather than a "neutral" or mythological point-of-view. God (Yahweh) has also stirred some things up in my heart personally on what to focus on next year, and we'll finally be tackling many of the content issues as well as policy issues early 2015. I want to personally thank everyone who edited or participated in our events this year for doing so, and helping to take part in this mission by watering this seed. The True Meaning of Christmas Since its around that year-end time its also what's considered "the holiday season". This is the time of year where Hanukkah, as well as the most prominent, Christmas is celebrated. Christmas is a time to celebrate with family: by hanging ornaments on a Christmas tree, adding Christmas lights to your home, watching Christmas plays and tv shows. Spending time with family is important, giving is very important. It is infact the season of giving, but not from human-to-human (nothing wrong with that at all), but from God (Yahweh) to human, by giving us His son Jesus Christ. All these ways to celebrate can fun, but they should be in remembrance of Jesus, the humbleness into which He was born in a feeding trough with no room by the own people He came to save. People often make assumptions about the Christmas Account, those that aren't based on biblical-facts. We hope this wiki can become a site to help find those facts and provide where at in the Bible it alludes to it. We hope that this Christmas you can remember the true meaning for the season, which you can find by looking into the historical accounts of the Bible and discovering what it means. One of the hopes in this site that it can provide an informational, and biblically-based historical analysis of the Bible that can help present what the Bible presents on many concepts Next Year Next year should be a big year of change. Early next year we plan on making some alterations to our Administrative team (we are currently pending some changes as of now but do not know whether or not these will be temporary or permanent). Once we do that, we are going to begin discussing how to implement specific issues in the content of the wiki, many of them can be essential to the goal and the purpose of the wiki. We will also be planning on establishing more official policies, yet trying to remain light as we can. We'll also continue with many of our programs and revamping many of them as well. I hope you all enjoy your Christmas and keep in mind what the true meaning of Christmas is. If you have any questions about our plans for next year, or about the meaning of Christmas please leave them in the comments below. Thanks, Superdadsuper, Administrator and Bureaucrat. Category:Blog posts Category:NewsBlog